unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty (Character)
Princess Unikitty is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. The royal ruler of a fantastical kingdom, Unikitty lives in a castle and goes on adventures with younger brother Puppycorn, bodyguard Hawkodile, scientist Dr. Fox, and royal advisor Richard. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Unikitty is a pink unicorn-cat hybrid. She has a light pink muzzle with dark pink blush stickers that can change depending on her emotions. She has large blue eyes with an eyelash coming out of the sides of each of them. She has bright pink triangular ears with a blue unicorn horn nestled into a white casing. She wears a light green collar around her neck. Her front paws are blue with white tops, while her back paws are yellow with white tops. She has a bushy blue tail with a white underside. When she opens her mouth, there is a small fang in the top of it. Other looks |-| Personality= While Unikitty can be very sweet with her friends and very protective of her younger brother, Puppycorn, she will lose it with those who do not remain positive or creative. Overall, though, Unikitty will do anything to protect her kingdom and make sure every day goes perfectly and is, most importantly, fun. Relationships *Unikitty and Puppycorn’s Relationship *Unikitty and Richard’s Relationship *Unikitty and Master Frown’s Relationship |-| Abilities= .]] When her friends or loved ones are in danger, a fire literally ignites in Unikitty and she becomes Angry Kitty. She displays these tendencies with enemies such as Master Frown. Additionally, Unikitty has the ability to fly and hold objects in a sort of ‘levitation’. LEGO.com Description LEGO Wave 1 * 41451 Unikitty Cloud Car (excited) * 41453 Party Time (cute) * 41454 Dr. Fox Laboratory (smiling) * 41455 Unikingdom Creative Brick Box (smiling) * 41456 Unikingdom Fairground Fun (excited) * 41775 Unikitty! Series 1 (queasy, camouflage, dessert, rainbow, angry, dinosaur, sleepy, shades) Books * LEGO Unikitty! Activity Book Trivia *Unikitty first appeared in The LEGO Movie, which was released in 2014. However, this appears to be in a separate timeline, or canon, as the kingdom is not Cloud Cuckoo Land.https://youtu.be/_vuUz6mmEq0?t=257 Other elements also differ from her first appearance from the said film. *She has the ability to change her cheeks to different shapes depending on her emotion. These include: **Hearts **Question marks **Exclamation points **Skulls **Number ones **Broken hearts **Stars **Fire **Sad faces **Planet sign **Music notes **Teardrops **Snowflakes **Swirlies **Happy faces **Scissors **Sleeping Z's **Checkmarks **The letter U **Teeth (Tooth Trouble) **Moustaches (P.L.O.T Device) **Clocks (Time Capsule) *Unikitty is the only character who has appeared in every episode of the show. *Unikitty used to wear glasses when she was younger. ("Kitty & Hawk") In Other Languages * Arabic: يونيكيتي / "Yunikiti" * Spanish: Unikitty * German: Einhorn-Kitty * Swedish: Unikitty * French: Unikitty * Russian: Unikitty * Portuguese (Brazil): Unigata * Portuguese (Portugal): Unikitty * Japanese: ユニキティ / "Yunikiti" * Danish: Dansekat * Chinese: 獨角貓 / "Dú jiǎo māo" * Korean: 유니 키티 / "Yuni kiti" * Finnish: Unikitty * Italian: Unikitty * Polish: Kicia Rożek * Hungarian: Csoda Kitty Gallery Quotes Main Article: Unikitty (Quotes) Appearances Sources and References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019